


The Destroyer's Wrath

by Grimlockprime222, Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, D.Va the Destroyer Skin, Demon Hunter Sombra Skin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: It is never wise to anger the Destroyer. It is never wise to keep her waiting. Especially when she needed you the most.





	The Destroyer's Wrath

“I can hear you, thief,” Hana called out, twitching her eyes open as she awoke from her nap. She stretched out her arms, cracking her knuckles, as she yawned the sleep from her body. Her glowing red-orange eyes burned brighter as she became more aware of her surroundings. The darkness of the cave was dim due to the flames of the torches being so small. With a snap of her fingers, the torches grew brighter, lighting up the throne room. The soft sounds of pit-pats could be heard in the corner, so faint and almost undetectable. “Just because you’re invisible doesn’t mean you can hide from me.”

 

All Hana was met with was silence, as if the hidden figure was purposely trying to remain invisible. Even if the intruder was gone from sight, that didn’t stop Hana from smelling their scent. Well, not a scent. It was more of an odor. The worst kind of odor.

 

The rotting odor of blood. It stains the intruder’s body like a tattoo. Hana could practically envision the lives this intruder must have taken, the lives that begged for mercy but were met with the blade. This person stunk with this filthy blood, it almost made Hana want to gag. 

 

This is why she stayed away from humans, away from the people that called her a monster. Humans always stink, both figuratively and literally. They always reeked of death.

 

With a low growl, Hana snarls, “Reveal yourself before I use Tokki.”

 

“Aw, what a cute name for such a terrifying vessel.” The voice responded, echoing in the cave that Hana has made as her home. Long ago, when the fear of monsters and demons was at its peak and many like her ran off to find sanctuary, this cave became Hana’s home. It wasn’t luxurious and it definitely wasn’t home to the common man, but it was everything to Hana. It provided shelter, discretion, and safety. It was, to her, a sanctuary.

 

“Sombra,” Hana hisses, rolling her eyes. “You know that you reek of blood.”

 

“And?”

 

“I can’t recognize you when you smell like humans, Hunter.”

 

“Sounds like you need to work on your sense of smell, conejita.”

 

“Or you need to stop trying to ‘break in’ every time you come back.” Hana spatted, hoping she got the last word on this petty argument.

 

There was a loud laugh that broke out in the open air, followed by the clacking of metal claws on chilled rocks. In a flash, a blur of purple glitched out to take a form of a human. The purple glitch took a second to configure around the shape of the Hunter before fading out to retain the actual colors of the invader. They pose with a hand on their hip and the other hand performing a small salute near their head. The Hunter smirks, flashing a wink at Hana. Their eyes glowed an unusual shade of haunting whiteness.

 

“Aw, is my little dragon grumpy because her big bad Alpha hunter was gone for too long?” Sombra smirked, ticking her tongue.

 

Hana groaned, annoyed to be woken up like this. She stretches her body out along Deathwing’s massive throne, ignoring the other woman that was sauntering her way up the staircase. “If Deathwing was around, he would smite your cocky head off.”

 

“Too bad he passed away,” Sombra says, dropping her crossbow off to the side as she made her way down to Hana on the makeshift bed. “By me.”

  


 

“Aren’t you so amazing?” Hana sarcastically says, scooting over to let Sombra sit beside her. The other woman was already leaning over to get a possible smooch when Hana stops her by shoving her hand on her face, pushing her off. “No.”

 

The Demon Hunter pouted, whining a bit. “Aw, what’s wrong?”

 

“You reek of blood.”

 

“That is my job, conejita,” Sombra says with a childish smirk, raising an eyebrow to add to her cocky expression. “I'm supposed to reek with blood.”

 

“You really don’t have to,” Hana says, still pushing Sombra away from her. The Hunter whined a bit, pushing her head closer but to no avail. “No.”

 

“Mi Amor, I’ve been chased by a stupid dog man and his annoying boyfriend for ten days straight. Can’t I get one smooch?”

 

“Huh,” Hana sighs. “So that’s why you smell like literal shit.”

 

“Not my fault that that dog doesn’t bath properly,” Sombra pouted, still puckering her lips. “One smooch, please?”

 

“No,” Hana bluntly says, sneering at the scent of musky blood filling her nose. “Clean up first, then you can kiss me.”

 

Sombra pondered on that command for a moment before trying to lunge her head again for another kiss. Her answer was Hana shoving her off the throne entirely. The Demond Hunter fell right off the thone, but for dramatic effect, she tumbled herself down the stairs, exaggerating her groans and feigned gasps of pain. “Oh, what have I come home to? I’ve come home to such a terrifying and mean monster! Ah, woe is me. Alas poor, Sombra, I knew her well!”

 

“Wow, Shakespeare. Aren’t you cultured?” Hana rolled her eyes at the hunter’s childish display for attention. “Go clean up or you’re sleeping next to Hammond tonight.” 

 

That seems to have gotten through with the woman as she quickly looked around and spotted the little goblin’s glowing green eyes watching her from the darkness. Causing her to jump up right onto her feet and scurry away, she yells “Right away!”

 

* * *

 

Sombra hissed as she put some ointment on the wounds on her hands. The skin burned for a second, opening up the flesh, before healing over. A thin line of smoke arose from the healed wounds as a sign of the ointment's power working. Sombra looked over her hand, flipping it back and forth, to make sure she got all of the cuts and scrapes. She lets out a low whistle as she sees that the ointment left no scars on her hand. “Wow, that witch’s stuff sure is powerful. I’m glad I raided her stuff. Too bad that knight ghost of her’s chased me out before I could get more.”

 

Feeling satisfied with her care, Sombra ran her hand through her hair, squeezing out any last bits of water from it. It was the best she could do, Hana was going to have to deal with damp hair for a bit. In nothing but her slacks, Sombra rushed over to the throne, singing, “Mi Amor! I’m clean! Can I get a smooch now?”

 

“Why are you half naked?” Hana coldly asks.

 

“You know why,” Sombra says, raising her eyebrows. She runs up the stairs to the throne, practically lunging at Hana for her well-deserved kiss when Hana moved off to the side, letting Sombra smack her nose against the back of the throne. “Ow!”

 

“No.”

 

“Hana,” Sombra whines, getting up to sit next to Hana. “What’s wrong, conejita? Why are you so cold to me? Don’t you miss me?”

 

A narrowed look crosses Hana’s face, along with a deep frown. Her golden orange eyes seem to glow brighter as she looked down at Sombra. She hisses, “Of course I missed you, idiot.”

 

The hunter rubs her sore nose as she says, “Huh?”

 

That seems to tick Hana off. “You’re such an idiot.”

 

“We’ve established that, thank you,” Sombra moans, rubbing the last of the soreness from her nose. “Hana, what’s wrong? Tell me. Is it something I said?”

 

A small pout formed on Hana’s lips before she physically turned herself away from Sombra, crossing her arms. “More like something you did.”

 

“Okay, Hana. What did I do?” Sombra asks sincerely.

 

There was a hesitated silence before Hana spoke again. “You missed my heat.”

 

Everything seems to click into place right then and there. From Hana’s cold welcome to her practically ignoring any signs of affection. Sombra felt her heart drop and her body broke into a cold sweat. “Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I mean...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was gone longer than I thought…”

 

Hana raised a suspicious eyebrow, boring her eyes right through Sombra who seems smaller than before. “Do you know how hard it is for an Omega to be alone on their heat?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Sombra says in a quiet voice.

 

“Do you?” Hana taunted, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. “Do you really?”

 

The hunter rubs the back of her head, being careful on her next words as to not piss off her already deprived lover. “Well, I don’t exactly know how hard it was for you but I can imagine it wasn’t easy for you.” 

 

That seemed to lighten Hana’s mood. “Oh good, you’re not as thick-skulled as I thought.”

 

Sombra lets out a sheepish grin. “I try.”

 

“Hmm,” Hana hummed. There was a mischievous glint in Hana’s eyes, a dark smirk forming on her lips, as she reached over to cup Sombra’s face. Her light gray fingertips trailed along Sombra’s chin, flicking at her lower lips. The hunter blushed, feeling the weight of her lover slowly crawling on top of her. As if on purpose, Hana rested her lower half directly on top of Sombra’s stirring cock, even jerking some of her weight on top of it. “How do I make you feel the same way I felt when you weren’t there for me for my heat?”

 

“Oh, I like where this is going,” Sombra smirked, reaching up to grasp Hana’s waist. All she got was a smack on her hands. “Ow!”

 

“No touching me with your hands.” Hana barked, followed by a low growl.

 

Sombra swallowed loudly, looking up at a dark but aroused look on Hana’s face. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Good little hunter,” Hana cooed, running her hands through Sombra’s damp hair. Her lips twitch in slight discomfort. “Ugh, it’s wet.”

 

“You did tell me to clean up.”

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Hana sighs, running her hands through Sombra’s hair again. Then she tightens her grip, pulling Sombra’s head back, forcing her to look straight up at her. “Remember, no touching.”

 

With that said, Hana slams her lips against Sombra with enough force to bruise each other’s lips. A deep but satisfied moan escaped from Hana as if she finally gotten herself a drink after a long time. Her fingers dig into Sombra’s scalp as she tightened her grip on the wet locks, securing the hunter under her. Her hips grind against the twitching cock that grows beneath her. Constrained in her pants, Sombra is forced to sit there with her hands by her side with Hana on top of her.

 

Hana is practically hungry for the hunter. Her tongue slips out to tease Sombra’s lips. The swollen lips part open, allowing Hana to slip her tongue inside. The grip on the wet locks tightens, almost painfully, as Hana continued her assault. Her tongue slithered in and out, exploring Sombra’s mouth as if it was for the first time. 

 

Sombra could barely keep up with Hana’s hunger and it was hard enough to not be able to touch her. Her cock was now throbbing in her pants, poking upwards along Hana’s rear. She knew Hana could feel it by the way she rocked her hips back and forth on top of her straining length. Even Hana’s core was started to heat up, teasing Sombra’s length with its aroused warmth.

 

It seemed that Hana was done with Sombra’s mouth as she made her way down to her neck. Her teeth quickly started to gently bite and nibble along the hunter’s neck, mimicking the way she might have played with her food. Her tongue would swipe out, licking along the reddening marks that started to form. Sombra lets out a hiss when Hana gave a particularly harsh bite on her neck and refuses to let go. She could feel Hana using her strength to suck on the flesh, knowing Hana was trying to stake her claim. Her teeth dug deep into her skin, not enough to draw blood, but when Hana finally withdrew after a while, they left an indent of her canines.

 

Satisfied with her mark, Hana says, “Perfect.”

 

Beneath her, Sombra was out of breath. Her chest was heaving, most of it was trying to will down her Alpha urges to flip them over. With her body feeling like it was on fire, the hunter was holding back her desire to rut. Her core was so tight and her cock was painfully constricted in her pants. Hana was making it so much worse as she grinds against it. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Hana asks. By the tone of her chilled voice, Sombra knew that wasn’t a question. It was a taunt.

 

“Not good,” Sombra responds, bucking her hips to give Hana a hint about what she meant. Hana didn’t seem responsive to the hint. Instead, she only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yes!” Sombra cries, letting out a small sob when Hana got off of her. Her only source of relief was gone. “N-No.”

 

Hana gently cooed Sombra down, cupping her face with one hand. Leaning down to give a small peck on her lips, she slowly got down on her knees, using her other hand to rub along Sombra’s thigh to alleviate some of her pain. The cock was standing proudly under her pants in an obvious tent. Hana’s eyes glowed brighter at the sight of it.

 

With careful precision, Hana peeled off Sombra’s pants, letting the length fling out of its confines. Sombra lets out a sigh of relief but it was quickly cut off. Hana went ahead to grip the shaft with her hand, giving it a hard jerk. Sombra felt so much pent up energy being coaxed out of that one swift of Hana’s hand. 

 

With the amount of precum dripping out, Hana used that to lubricate the tip of Sombra’s cock with a few swipes. When that wasn’t enough, Hana lingered over it, letting saliva drip from her mouth onto Sombra’s shaft. Her hand jerked up and down to make sure the cock was coated.

 

Meanwhile, Sombra was melting under the attention. Her hips were raised off her seat a bit, giving in to Hana’s control. Her breathing was haggard and her body felt tight. Her hands clenched into fists, making small indents on her inner palms with her nails.

 

Hana’s grip around her cock was astounding. It was a bit too tight but when Hana moved her hand along the length, it spread the tightness along her aching cock and smoothed it out. Her grip rocked her cock into this bubbling warmth that slowly grew with each pump. Golden eyes watch as the tip of Sombra’s cock oozed more of its sweetness with each jerk, making her lick her lips. 

 

Leaning over, Hana took the tip of Sombra’s length into her mouth, suckling on it to taste her lover. Sombra felt her mind fade out into another realm. The warmth of Hana’s mouth was like the cherry on top, along with the jerks of Hana’s hand that rode her impending orgasm. Sombra’s hips rocked slowly, trying to reach that point where everything boiled over and it seemed that Hana was going to let her. Her hand sped up, swiping up and down as her mouth sucked the tip. Her tongue swiped along the slit, making Sombra’s head swim.

 

But all at once, it stopped. Hana releases Sombra’s tip with a small pop and her hand is gone. Sombra was left on the edge with nothing to bring her over. So with a small whine, Sombra asks, “H-Hana?”

 

Her glowing eyes watched Hana tugging her pants off. Sombra watched the wetness that dripped down Hana’s inner thighs and she licked her lips in anticipation. She barely heard Hana say, “You’re not allowed to cum unless it’s inside of me.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Hana laughs, climbing over to straddle Sombra’s lap. “You look like you’re in so much pain.”

 

“I can’t help it. I was so close.” Sombra whined, tears dripping out from the corner of her eyes.

 

“I know, hunter,” Hana whispers, aligning her entrance with Sombra’s cock. “You’ve been so good this whole time. So good.”

 

Hana traced a finger along the side of Sombra’s face. “I have?” she smiled wearily. 

 

“Yes,” Hana cooed, leaning down to peck Sombra’s lips. “Perhaps I’ve been a bit too mean to you. You seem to have suffered enough.” Sombra nodded her head enthusiastically, making Hana giggle at the sight. “So cute. I can’t stay mad at you.”

 

“May I?” Sombra raised her hands carefully, watching Hana with anticipation. “Please?”

 

There was a soft pause. To Sombra, it lasted forever. Luckily for her, Hana replies, “You may, hunter. Make it up to me.”

 

Sombra’s hands immediately gripped Hana’s hips, easing her down onto her cock. She lets out a moan once her cock penetrated Hana’s entrance, sliding into a heat that could never match Hana’s hands or her mouth. Warm, wet muscles engulfed around Sombra’s cock, pulling her in and swarming around her, deciding how to take its shape around her girth. Sombra hissed as each inch of her cock disappeared within Hana.

 

The molten red lines in between the plates of Hana’s armor seem to grow brighter and hotter as Sombra started to thrust. If it already wasn’t obvious on Hana’s face, it was as if her entire body was responding all at once, like the flames were being ignited for the first time. It reminded Sombra of when a dragon roared out its fire against the black, twinking skylight. The bright red contrasted against the midnight blue. Watching Hana submit on top of her was like watching the world come alive in the night. When all the world was asleep, this creature roared out the loudest.

 

It was love at first sight all over again.

 

Hana’s hips rocked up and down, meeting as her hips rode down when Sombra’s hips jerked up. The sound of their lovemaking echoed within the cave. Hana wailed as the tip of Sombra’s cock slammed against a spot along her upper walls. Her walls tightened and clenched around the girth of the length whenever Sombra hit that spot. Hana’s hands held onto Sombra’s shoulder, a part of her weight rested on it.

 

At this point, Sombra started to take over. Her hands gripping Hana’s hips, urging her to stay still and let her take the lead. Although Sombra was so close, she wanted to at least bring Hana along with her. Her hips started to rut quickly and with power, sliding her cock into Hana’s sex as she stood still to take it all. She could hear Hana roaring into her ear, her nails digging into her shoulder as she was pushed over the edge.

 

With one last thrust, Sombra felt Hana’s walls seal her inside, forcing her pace to slow down. Hana’s walls sucked her in, refusing to let her out. Pushing out a few more powerful thrusts, she felt Hana give in and tremble on top of her. What finally broke Sombra was Hana whimpering in her ear as she felt her body succumb to the pleasure. Sombra gave one last thrust before finally spilling herself inside. Her body was straining as she released herself within Hana, gripping Hana’s hips harshly to keep her from getting off. She wanted to make sure she made up for making Hana wait for so long.

 

“S-Sombra,” Hana whimpered on top of her, holding onto her for dear life. 

 

Sombra gently shushed her, kissing along Hana’s face to help her calm down from her high. Hana’s strength slowly faded and she fell limp in Sombra’s grasp. “Does this makes up for keeping you waiting?”

 

She heard Hana hum into her ear before she says, “No, this is only the beginning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this collaboration between Grimlockprime222 and me! Let me know what you think! The picture was made by Grimlockprime222 and you can check out more he made on his Tumblr @glp-art-blog
> 
> Mine Tumblr is @kokoro--nerd


End file.
